


Path of Sorrows

by praisemythal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Agents of Fen'Harel, Angst, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Dalish Lore, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisemythal/pseuds/praisemythal
Summary: Throughout the many years Solas walked the earth he had been called many names. Fen’Harel, Dread Wolf, and Vhenan.Throughout the short life Serana has experienced, she had been called a few names. Knife ear, Huntress, and Little Wolf.This is the story of a young elf curious of the life around her and an ancient elf trying to escape his feelings and past to create a better future.





	Path of Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a little adventure Solas goes on to find his first agent of Fen'Harel, heres to hoping its a special one!

I crept through the forest slowly. The sounds of grazing hallas getting more distant with every footstep. The glow of the full moon lit up my path as I walked away from the aravel and away from my clan.

There had been whispers amongst the Dalish for years now. Talk of the inquisitor and her valued companions, chatter of how the rifts came to be and how they were stopped. Keeper Hawen insisted that it was all rumors, gossip created by humans and plaguing our camps with fear and insecurity. How it was merely tales that we shouldn’t take to heart and that Mythal would protect us all.

I’d never been one to listen.

A noise from my right made the hair on my neck stand on edge, the bow slung across my back suddenly growing heavy on my shoulders and the lick of fire spreading through my palm. Surveying my surroundings with caution I reached back, pulling the bow into my grasp and notching an arrow with haste. 

“Magic resides within you, yet you reach for your bow. Why?” A voice began behind me.

Turning quickly I drew my bow, aiming it directly at the speakers face. I scanned his feature quickly. Pointed ears, elf. No vallaslin. He had his hands crossed leisurely behind his back, not caring about the pointed arrow aimed between his eyes.

“I asked you a question, da’len. I expect an answer.” He said, cocking his head ever so slightly. Despite his words his tone convened a almost joking manner.

Resisting the urge to submit to his subtle scolding, I straightened my back and kept the arrow in place. “I am not your da’len, flat ear. This is Dalish terrority, I suggest you leave.”

The strange elf took a step forward, circling around me as I tried to keep my arrow trained on him. A glimmer in his eye as he looked at me, his eyes scanning over me with acknowledgement. “You won’t fire that arrow, it would ruin your plans for tonight,” He said pausing before stepping in front of me and whispering into my ear, “Your escape.”

Stepping back with a sly smile he turned and began to walk away, “Come, da’len. We have things to do.”

I lowered my bow in confusion, as felt I a tug on my mana. My body began to ache, pain covering my body and my eyesight spotting, fire began to flow from my fingertips as power began to consume me. Flames grew and licked at the beautiful greenery around me, singeing the plants and burning the bow in my hands to ash.

“What’s happening?!” I cried out as more pain creeped up my legs, and I resisted the dizzying feeling in my head compelling me to fall over. Stumbling forward towards the elf, the flames began to subside, the pain dissipating the closer I got to his retreating figure. Power still coursed through my veins, and embers blazed deep within my soul.

“That, little one,” He said looking over his shoulder with a smirk, “was fate. Now like I said, we have work to do.”


End file.
